The Things We Do For Love
by xLaurenmx
Summary: When Joseph Byrne tells Jac he is leaving Holby and asks her to go away with him, Jac initially refuses. But as she watches him, about to get in his car, from the stairs of the Wyvern Wing, can she really let him leave forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Let's pretend Jac works on Darwin at this point in Holby and not on Keller.**_

"_A wife, son, dog… what's not to like?" Joe told her, standing in front of the table in theatre._

"_The wife-son-and-dog bit…" Jac said bluntly._

"_Be serious," Joseph uttered._

"_You be serious!" Jac said back, still seated on her chair on the other side of the table._

"_I am, come away with me…" Joseph tried to convince her._

"_No!" Jac replied, coldly._

"_Don't make this hard…" Joe pleaded, gazing his beautiful blue eyes in hers._

"_I just can't… for so many reasons… You stay here, we'll rule the empire as husband and wife…I can wear nice shoes and afford to buy you decent clothes…" Jac proposed, saying the last bit with a smile._

"_I can't stay here…"_

"_give me one good reason…" Jac uttered, before her face fell._

"_The job… it's too much with a child…" Joe walked around the table to meet her side and sat on top of it, "this gives us the best of both worlds…"_

"_It gives us the worst of neither…"_

"_please…" Joseph pleaded, as he placed his hand on hers, "I have to do this… for Harry…"_

"_I understand that… I even admire it… prioritising…" Jac replied._

"_but you won't give up everything…" Joe understood her point._

"_I give up my life, my career, my whole identity… for a man that will always put me second… you said it Harry comes first…" Jac paused and with tears in her eyes, she added, "I love you…"_

"_I love you too…" Joe replied, almost crying, before they both leaned in and kissed._

"_Stay. Please." Jac pleaded, now crying._

"_I can't… I told Hanssen to stick his job…" Joe said with a smile. Jac couldn't help give out a small laugh._

…

_Jac stood on the landing of the stairs of the Wyvern wing, watching Joseph, the love of her life, approach his car. She could see him taking out a handkerchief and wipe his car door handle. She smiled at his action; she knew what a neat freak he was because of his OCD._

_Then when he opened his door, and looked around at the hospital area for one last time, she couldn't help breaking down into tears, still managing to hold a few in. But she felt something… something that made her stop him from leaving her forever…_

Joseph started his engine, and just as he put the gear in first and was about to drive off, he came face-to-face with Jac, in front of his car bonnet. He almost hit her. He stopped the car abruptly in shock. He thought he was hallucinating, but she was very much real.

He got out of the car, "Jac what the hell are you playing at?" he told her, furious. He could have injured her, "I could have hurt you!"

"Yeah whatever…" Jac said in tears.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked her confused.

"You can't go… I'm not going to let you go…" Jac told him, not able to fight back the tears.

"Jac, I thought we've been over this already… I can't stay…" Joseph sighed.

"Yes, but you can't leave…not without me…" Jac said, as she took his hand in hers.

"What?" Joseph asked her confused.

"If I can't make you stay, then I'm coming with you…" Jac told him.

"Jac, that's not what you were saying 5 minutes ago?! What about your career? and being afraid of coming second?!" Joseph asked her.

"I know, but I changed my mind… and it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make… when I saw you about to leave from up there," Jac told him pointing at the huge windows, "I couldn't let you leave, I lost you once to Faye, I can't lose you again, not this time…" Jac said with a broken voice because of the crying.

"Are you serious?" Joseph said, amazed, as he moved one step closer to her.

"I've never been more certain about anything in my entire life…" Jac told him, looking into his eyes. Joseph smiled at her, and pulled her in for a kiss. Jac smiled when they broke it off.

"Sorry to ruin the dramatic moment, but I can't leave, actually now… I have to hand in my resignation to Hanssen first…" she told Joe, still embraced in his arms.

"Right… I'll pick you up after your shift, tonight…if this is what you want…remember no one is forcing you to do anything here…" he told her.

"I know… I'm doing this because I want to… and because I love you…" Jac told him, convincingly. Joe couldn't help, but to kiss her again.

…

Jac gathered her things from her locker, and put them in her handbag. That was all she had to take with her, luckily she had no office to clear up. She couldn't forget Hanssen's letter, lying on the bench. She put it in too.

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room, to meet Elliot, as she closed the door.

"You're leaving?" Elliot asked, as he walked up to her.

Jac was a bit surprised, she didn't recall telling him anything, so she replied with a simple "Sorry?"

"I take it your shift ended, you're going home?" Elliot explained himself in different words.

"Yeah… I am…" Jac lied, she said as she stood in front of him wearing her coat and bag.

"Right… see you tomorrow…" Elliot told her, but before he turned to walk away, Jac took hold of his arm and hugged him tight.

"Oh…" Elliot uttered. He wasn't expecting that, Jac doesn't do that every time before leaving work. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, while her head was on his shoulder, "you take care of yourself, yeah?" she told him, before she broke off the hug.

"Right…" Elliot uttered, confused, "are you alright?" he asked her, as he sensed her broken voice.

"Yeah I'm fine… it's just allergies…" she told him as she smiled.

"Right then… see you around…" Elliot smiled and walked away. Jac smiled at him, watching him for potentially the last time. She took a breath in and out and turned to head to the lifts.

…

"Ms Naylor, I wasn't expecting this today…" Holby City Director of Surgery Henrik Hanssen, said after he finished reading Jac's resignation letter, seated behind his desk, with Jac standing still in front of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Hanssen asked her.

"Yes. I made my decision." Jac replied convincingly, with her arms folded across her chest.

"By any chance, does this have anything to do with registrar Mr Byrne leaving as well? I do know that you two were romantically entwined some time ago…" Hanssen added, sitting straight on his chair.

"No. and how do you know about that anyway?" Jac asked him, bluntly.

"Word goes round, Ms Naylor…" Hanssen replied.

"I am doing this because I want to, I made up my mind now." Jac added.

"What about a promotion? What if I offer you Connie's job? Now that Joseph Byrne turned it down, it's all yours…" Hanssen tried to convince her to stay.

Jac paused for a bit. Making consultant was her dream, being offered Connie's job was marvellous.

"No. I am no one's second best." Jac told him, staying strong. Even though she was tempted to say yes, she didn't want to get the job just because Joseph said no. If Hanssen really preferred her, he would have offered it to her in the first place.

"Ms Naylor, you are one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons this hospital has ever had…" Hanssen added.

"If I was one of the best, why offer me the job now? Why not before?" Jac told him, furious, "you know I work my arse off for this hospital!"

"Because you weren't ready yet… now is the right time…" Hanssen replied.

"Hah really? stuff your job, the answer is still no." Jac said as she turned and headed to the door, but just as she was about to open the door, Hanssen stood up and said, "You walk out that door, and you'll regret it you know…"

Jac gave him one last look and opened the door, but Hanssen stopped her.

"But…" he said. Jac stopped in the doorway, "the door is always open for you…" Jac closed the door and walked away.

…

Elliot was walking down the stairs, when he noticed something outside. He could see through the glass windows, Jac walking out of the entrance of the hospital, heading towards the car park and stopped in front of a car, a car which looked familiar. He watched her get into the passenger seat, and as the car drove away, he also recognised the driver; the, one and only, Joseph Byrne. He smiled as he saw them drive away – everything made sense now.

_**Hope you like it! I have a few ideas to carry on with it - it all depends on your response! thank you x**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the packing going?" Joseph asked Jac, as he sat on his sofa cradling Harry in his Moses's basket, beside him.

"Good, I'm all set," Jac said through the cord less phone, as she carried a box downstairs and placed it in the hall, "all there's left, is for the lorry to come by tomorrow morning and load all my stuff in…" she said as she walked into the living room.

"Great, so tomorrow at 8am I'll come by your place so you could follow me, with your car, you don't know where our new house is yet…" Joseph added.

"So you actually bought it?" Jac asked him as she sat on the sofa, "we've been out of work, for barely a week…"

"It's not ours yet, it belongs to a friend of mine who put it on sale, but he let us move in now, then arrange the necessary documents later… anyway you just leave it all to me…" Joseph explained.

"Right… listen I didn't put my flat on sale… it's best if I keep it for now…" Jac told him.

"ah… you're not having second thoughts right?" Joseph replied, confused.

"No, but it's best not to rush things… it is my property after all Joseph I can do what I want with it…" Jac stood up for herself.

"No, it's okay… it's fine… don't worry… listen, as much as I love hearing your voice, we should get some sleep, we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow…" Joseph added.

"Right… good night then…" Jac replied.

"Sweet dreams… of me I hope…" Joseph said with a smile. Jac smiled and hung up. She put the phone beside her, hugged a cushion and lay back on her sofa, amazed that she was actually doing this. But not even she herself could answer the question, was this really the right thing to do?

…

Jac parked the car, behind Joseph's in the driveway of their new home, situated in a tiny country road in Penrith.

"So this is it then?" Jac asked as she got out of the car, and stood by Joseph, both looking at the one story house from outside, while the lorry driver, unloaded both their stuff.

"Yep," Joseph uttered, "don't you like it?"

"So you weren't kidding, when you said about living in the country side…" Jac uttered, when Joseph put the key through the lock and opened the front door.

"What else do we need?… peace and quiet all year round…it's only a 10 minute drive away from the practice…" Joe said, as they walked into the living room, carrying baby Harry in his car-seat, "and we even have a fireplace and a big garden," he ended as they both stood in the large living area with a combined kitchen, well-lit with sunshine coming in through the large glass windows, looking out in the big garden.

"right…" Jac uttered as she looked around, it wasn't what she had in mind, but it was nice. Jac folded her arms, "you know what's missing? The dog…" Jac added, sarcastically. She remembered of what Joe had told her before he left.

"Oh yes right… that reminds me… Joey!" Joseph raised his voice as he whistled. At that instant, a dog came running in through the flap in the garden door, and sat down in front of Joseph. Jac's eyes widened, even though she was impressed, he was clearly well trained.

"Are you serious? Don't you dare let that thing come near me! So you actually got a dog… called Joey?!" Jac told Joseph, furious.

"He came with the house…" Joseph uttered, as he turned to face her.

"No, you made the decision about which house to buy, but I'm saying no to this… besides you've got a 2 month old baby here… babies and dogs don't mix!" Jac raised her voice. It's not that Jac didn't like dogs, she just didn't like the idea of having one in her home.

"Fine, we'll keep him in the garden, he'll live in his kennel…" Joseph said, as he put baby Harry down, and let the dog outside.

"We'll see about that…" Jac said, as she went outside to collect the rest of the things.

…

"Joseph!" Jac called out after, she walked in back home, carrying groceries in her shopping bag, two hours later, "Joe!"

And with her last word, the dog came running in to the house, and sat down in front of Jac, flapping his tail from side to side, "not you!" she snapped at the dog.

"You're back… so I take it you found your way home alright then?" Joseph asked her, as he walked into the kitchen and put Harry in his Moses' basket down.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't…" Jac told him, as she loaded food in the fridge, not looking at Joseph, "oh and by the way, we're going to have a problem with you and the dog… given you practically have the same name and please do something about that flap in the door-" Jac said as she turned to face Joe and stopped her words, when she noticed what Joseph was wearing; a pair of light blue dungarees, over a white T-shirt.

"Ah, I've never seen you in dungarees… and in January?" Jac told him, as she walked up to him and hugged him by the waist, "what have you been doing while I was gone?" she said smiling.

"I'm putting up the wallpaper in the spare bedroom, for Harry's nursery… it's the only room in the house that came without the furniture, so you could put whatever you like in it…" Joseph explained.

"Right…"Jac uttered. She felt quite intimidated; Joseph was making so many decisions without her.

"Listen, I've got a bit left, why don't I go finish it off, while you prepare some lunch?" Joseph told her, with his arms wrapped around her, "and watch Harry please?"

"Ah so I have to play wife _and_ mummy, now, do I? and just so you know… cooking is not one of my best skills…" Jac told him.

"Ah then what are your best skills?" Joseph told her, grinning.

"Well medicine places first on the list… and the second one, I'll show it to you, tonight…" Jac teased, as she leaned in for a kiss.

While Jac prepared some rice salad for lunch, alone in the kitchen, she wondered to herself. This all felt very weird. She wasn't used to having a whole day at home, let alone, watching over a baby and making lunch for her AND a man, who was also sharing her home. It had been a week, since they left Holby, but it still hasn't sunk in. It was like a dream, a beautiful dream that not even Jac herself knew how long it was going to last.

…

After the long day, Jac curled her feet up on the sofa, in front of the lit fireplace, while Joseph brought her some tea and sat down beside her. It made the whole place warm, on the contrary to the cold, January winter outside.

After lunch, they spent the rest of the day, unpacking things, mostly their essentials, putting clothes into drawers and putting Harry's cot and nursery together. Jac felt a bit odd putting up the dangling toys above the cot and laying out his blanket, all this for a baby that wasn't hers. But she didn't object, she knew what she had signed up for.

"You know, this was the best day I've had in ages… no work, just spending it at home with the most important people in my life…" Joseph said as he sipped his tea, and stroked Jac's thigh.

"Oh yes… speaking of work, when do you start, at the GP practice?" Jac asked him.

"Next Monday…" Joseph replied as he took more tea.

"Right, and may I ask, what's going to happen to me? Harry?" Jac asked confused.

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking you could look after him for a while… please?" Joseph asked in the nicest way possible.

"What?" Jac replied bluntly, "first the cooking and now this? If you think I am going to be some stay-at-home desperate housewife, then you are sadly mistaken…" Jac said as she put her cup down.

"Oh come on, it's only for a few days until I find a suitable nanny, you can even take care of the interviews if you like… I already put an ad in the local paper…" Joseph suggested.

"Right… and what about my work? I'm certainly not going to sit at home all day…" Jac told him.

"No of course not, if you want, I can put a word in the practice for you… with your CV you stand a great chance…" Joseph looked like he had it all planned.

"You want me to work in a GP practice… as a GP?!" Jac raised her voice a little.

"Jac that's all I can do for you, and you know what my plan was, I thought you agreed… look I'm sorry, if you don't want to be with me, I understand, but this is the only way it's going to work for Harry… for now at least…" Joseph said as he stroked her straight hair out of her face.

Jac paused for a bit. Indeed, Joseph had a point. She knew this was the only option, given she agreed to come, "No you're right… of course I want to be with you… it's just that this is all knew for me…"

Joseph smiled and kissed her, Jac kissed him back, but as the moment was going to get more passionate, Harry's cries from the baby monitor could be heard.

"I'll be back… just wait for me yeah…" Joseph said as he broke off the kiss. Jac sat there, frustrated.

…

After making love in front of the fireplace, Jac lay asleep on Joseph's bare chest, while Joseph stroked her hair, awake, feeling her every breathe. He decided to get up and wrapped up in the quilt they had over them, he carried her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. He climbed by her side, looked over her, watching her sleep for a while. Then he kissed her forehead, and lay down beside her… and when Jac felt his body by hers, she moved in closer and cuddled him tight.

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews! I shall update soon!**_

**_Next time: It's Joseph's first day at work, but how is Jac coping with baby Harry at home?_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning!" Joe exclaimed as Jac walked into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. Joseph was already in his suit and tie, seated at the table, feeding Harry his bottle.

"Sorry, I overslept, I was supposed to make you breakfast on your first day," Jac said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind.

"No it's okay… you were sleeping so peacefully, I just couldn't wake you up," Joseph told her as he looked up at her and their lips met for a quick kiss.

Jac let go of him, and turned to the kitchen countertop to make her some coffee. Joe held his son, lying on his shoulders to burp up some milk, before he put him down.

"Oh Joe, come here, give him to me, you're going to get baby sick all over your clean suit," Jac said as she turned around and held out her hands.

"Here… and here's a cloth," he told her as he handed over Harry and the cloth, "oh and on the fridge, I've written down his routine for the day… when to feed him and put him down… and remember if he-" Joseph started to explain as he put on his suit jacket.

"-yes super daddy… I have everything under control… stop fussing…" Jac cut him off, holding the baby.

"if there is any problem at all, you just call me okay?" Joseph told her, as he took hold of his briefcase, which was resting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Don't you worry…" Jac told him, as she followed him towards the front door.

"Bye," Joseph smiled after he turned, to kiss Jac and Harry goodbye.

…

Around three hours later, the kitchen was full of bottles, to be washed and sterilised… a whole mess, just to heat up milk for his next feed.

"Okay Harry, come on… some more… the last bit… for me?" Jac talked to Harry, as she sat on the sofa and held him in her left arm, trying to feed him the last bit milk left inside his bottle. She was still in her pyjamas, no make-up, her hair ruffled into a bun.

But the only response she got, was his loud cries, "okay…" she muttered, as she held him up and tried rubbing his back, "shhh…" she tried to put him to sleep.

Twenty minutes later… she had tried everything to put him down, to sleep, but the crying didn't stop. He cried his lungs out in his cot.

Holding her head in her hands, she ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. She took the phone, and dialled Joseph's number.

"Jac what's up?" Joseph asked her, as he sat in his chair, behind his desk in his new office.

"Joseph it's Harry, I've fed him, and tried putting him to sleep.. but he just can't stop crying…" Jac said, desperately, "and I need to get this place cleaned up before the nanny interviews…"

"Yes I can hear him… um… have you tried, singing him a lullaby?" Joseph suggested.

"A what? You have got to be joking…" Jac replied.

"Yeah it really works, I don't sing every time, but he likes it once in a while…" Joseph said.

"Do I really have to?" Jac pleaded, like a little girl.

There was a knock on Joseph's office door, "listen, I've got a patient, I have to go… just try to work something out-"

"But Joseph-" Jac said, but he had already hung up.

Jac closed her eyes for a bit, then got up to fetch Harry and try to do her best at singing some baby song.

….

Twinkle, twinkle little star, was a miracle worker. She started singing it to him, and he smiled as soon as he heard her singing voice, and soon dosed off. Jac smiled back. She grew fond of him, even though he wasn't her baby.

She managed to clean up the kitchen and the living area, ready to invite people in. She took out the notepad, where she had all the names who called for an interview. Later, she got dressed, professionally to look the part and patiently waited for her first candidate.

…

Candidate no.1

Jac sat speechless at her kitchen table, staring at a young girl, wearing heavy makeup, big earring hoops, and false nails at an unbelievable length.

"right, so according to your CV you are 17 years old, with no experience in child care whatsoever.. not even a diploma…" Jac uttered.

"I couldn't, not even if I wanted to… I really need this job, I have a two year old at home to take care of you know!" the girl said rudely.

Jac cut her name off the list.

Candidate no.2

A middle aged woman, sat in front of Jac at the table. She spoke in a thick voice.

"I have no diploma, but I do take care of my 6 grandchildren you know-" but she had to cut off her speech. She started coughing up mucus. Jac sat back, widening her eyes.

"Do you smoke, by any chance?" Jac had to ask. She wasn't going to fool her.

"No…" the woman uttered.

Jac cut her name off the list.

Candidate no.3

A 19 year old boy, sat at the table, wearing a cap back to front, with one of his ears pierced.

"Why did you apply for this job?" Jac asked him.

"Because I need the money… duh.." the teenager replied, sitting back in his chair.

Jac decided to keep her patience and test him, "let's say this baby starts crying… what would you do?"

"Hah, how should I know?" the boy said with a laugh.

"Don't even bother, expecting me to call you back…" Jac told him, as she cut his name off the list as well.

…

Joseph walked into his home, and saw that Jac wasn't in the kitchen. He peeped into Harry's bedroom, to see her from behind, cradling Harry in her arms. He smiled at the sight, trying not to make a sound so he wouldn't stop her singing.

"up, above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are…" Jac muttered.

"You know, you should audition for the X-factor…" Joseph whispered, as he walked into the room.

Jac turned around, startled, "Joseph you scared the shit out of me! Don't ever sneak up on me again!" she wanted to raise her voice but she had to whisper. She put Harry down in his cot. Joseph smiled at his son, sleeping, before walking out of the room, following Jac into the kitchen.

"so how were the interviews?" Joe said as he sat down for dinner. Jac put a dish infront of him.

"I spent 3 hours interviewing pointless candidates for nothing," Jac ranted, as she sat down beside him, "until a considerable one arrived at the last minute..."

"What's she or he like?" Joseph said between mouthfuls.

"She is a twenty five year old, she has a diploma in child care… she has some experience with babies and she used to work in a child care centre for about three years, but she left, she said she preferred to be focused on one child for a whole day… She was the best one out of them all…" Jac explained, before taking a sip of wine.

"Right, if you think she is best, call her back… I trust you…" Joseph told her.

"Okay… so how was your day? Was it boring as I think it was?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"No it wasn't actually," Joe replied, "it was great.. not too busy, I've got a nice office, great colleagues… oh by the way, luckily enough the practice is in need of staff… I had a word with the practice manager about you, I told him that you are a cardiothoracic surgeon, and he is more than happy to see your CV and arrange an interview with you…" Joseph said, before he took a mouthful.

"Really?!" Jac replied, not so enthusiastic about the idea.

"Yeah, aren't you happy? I thought you wanted to work, now that we found a nanny, it's all going to work out…" Joseph told her smiling.

"Yeah… it's…. great…" Jac muttered, as she looked at her food, not sure what to think of this new chapter in her life. Was she really ready to give up surgery?

**_Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the delay to post this chapter, the next one will up soon! It's not to be missed... it is one of the most important chapters of this fic.. so stay tuned!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Even though this fic is set in 2011, (that's when Joseph left to Penrith) let's say Mr Thompson (mostly referred to, as Mr T, had always been working on the maternity ward at Holby)**_

"Here's your prescription, pick up your meds from the front desk," Jac told her patient as she signed the prescription and handed it to her.

"Thank you," the patient said as she took the paper and left the office.

Jac moved her office chair back and held her stomach, in pain. She opened her top drawer and took out some painkillers. She took one and swallowed it.

Jac got up, and walked out of the office, and moved towards the water dispenser across her office, in the corridor. She filled herself, a cup of water and took a sip, when she saw Joe walking up to her.

"Are you alright?" Joe leaned in to her ear.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Jac uttered, as she took the cup of water and walked into her office again. Joseph followed her inside.

"Are you sure… you seem a bit pale…" Joseph told her as he sat down on the patient's chair.

"Yes, it's no big deal… just period pain…" Jac replied, trying to drop the subject.

"Right… so what do you think? It's not that bad a job is it?" Joseph asked Jac, seated in her chair. Jac had only started working at the practice, a few days ago.

"Let's put it this way… I used to spend twelve-hour days in theatre suturing beating hearts and now I'm here, on a desk, prescribing paracetamol…" Jac replied.

"I know it's nothing like the hospital, like you were used to… but it is a good job… good salary…. Nice people… what's not to like?" Joseph told her.

"Nice people, seriously? the receptionist doesn't even smile at me in the morning, it's like I killed her mother…" Jac ranted.

"Well let's be honest, your people skills aren't excellent, are they?" Joseph added sarcastically.

"Excuse me!" Jac widened her eyes at his comment.

"Just try to get along… I know you have it in you," Joe told her as he stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

As soon as Joseph left the office, Jac turned to face her computer, and logged onto her personal email account.

_From: Jac Naylor _

_To: Mr Thompson_

_Subject: Gynae appointment_

She started writing her email, requesting an appointment with him, explaining her symptoms, to see if she could get to the end of her problem. She definitely knew something was wrong, it was just any pain in her lower abdomen. She could go private, but she had Mr T as her gynaecologist for a while and she trusted him.

…

After seeing a few more patients, she decided to check her inbox at least one more time. She got tired of waiting for a response, and finally she saw he replied.

_Ms Naylor, if you like, I can book you in for an appointment, this Friday afternoon at 4pm. Please note that as a precaution, it is possible to keep you in for more scans and observation._

Jac lay back in her chair and took a breath in. Friday was two days from now. Obviously, she had to go. The problem was, she had to do her best not to be seen back at Holby City Hospital, especially by people she knew. But the bigger problem was, how was she going to keep this from Joseph? There was no way she was going to tell him the truth. But what if they keep her in? She had to come up with a plan. And if they don't keep her in… well sod it, she'll book herself in a hotel. She had to be on the safe side.

…

Later that day, Joseph parked their car in the little driveway they had, and both of them made their way inside. The nanny handed over Harry to Joseph, in the living room and left, while Jac went straight to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself once in the mirror and breathed.

She walked out into the living room to see Joseph spending some quality time with Harry.

"Hey... I… had a call today… from Hanssen…" Jac began as she sat down beside him.

"Really? What did he want?" Joseph asked, and looked up at the Hanssen mention.

"He said there's a medical student seminar about specialities, at the university up north, and he asked me if I would like to go as a cardiothoracic surgeon to offer talks and advice…" Jac lied.

"Right… and you're going? When?" Joseph asked, slightly confused.

"I thought it'd be great, you know… keeping in touch with CT… it's this weekend… starting Friday…" Jac explained.

"Well if you want to go, I won't stop you… it is work after all and I trust you… although I am going to miss you… two nights without you..." Joseph told her as he touched her thigh.

"It's just two nights Joseph… you'll be fine…" Jac told him, as she stood up and left the room.

She walked into the bathroom, closed the door and rested against it inside. She secretly, cried. She hated lying to him; after what happened between them, all those years ago. But that was her, she never felt comfortable disclosing her personal stuff with anyone, especially regarding her health, not even Joe… especially something like this… something she wasn't even certain of.

She tried not to worry... maybe it was nothing… she really wanted it to be that… until the cramps were felt once again.

She ran the tap, preparing herself a nice warm bath.

**_the drama is yet to come..._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come in," Jac called out after the knock on her door. She was packing her hospital bag, when Mr T walked into the room she stayed in over the past two days. It was Sunday morning.

"Here's your letter of discharge…" Mr T told her as he approached her and handed over the letter. Jac took it in her hands and shoved it in her bag.

"I have your scans… do you want to know the result?" Mr T asked her, intimidated by her as usual, holding her file.

"I'm listening," Jac said as she looked up and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well… from the laparoscopy we concluded that, as we suspected… it is in fact… endometriosis…" Mr T said as he showed her the pictures on the breakfast table.

After a look which only took one second, Jac replied, "right…" and looked down again, gathering her last few things.

"I'm sorry for the terrible news… if there is anything you would like to discuss… like putting you on the pill… fertility-" Mr Thompson tried to help.

"No, I'm good." Jac cut him off. She put on her beige coat, took her bag and stormed out of the room.

…

Jac made her way out of the obs and gynae ward and tried to make it out of the Wyvern Wing as fast as possible, in order not to meet anyone she knows. But just as she walked down the final few steps of stairs, she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. She turned around, "Elliot…" she said as she saw his face.

"I thought I recognised that long, ginger hair from behind," Elliot said as he walked down the steps to reach her level and hugged her, "I missed you… why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" he asked her.

"I just couldn't bring myself to say it… " Jac told him as she gave a little smile.

"I always knew Joseph was the one… I knew you'd follow your heart… anyway so what brings you here again?" Elliot asked her, with his hands entwined on his chest, both standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Doctor's appointment… listen no one knows I'm here, not even Joseph… so please keep this entirely between us…" Jac told him, as she placed her hands on his.

"Right I won't... is everything alright though?" Elliot had to ask.

"Yes… everything is … okay…" Jac uttered. She certainly wasn't going to tell Elliot anything about her condition.

"Ah that's good then…" Elliot smiled, "I don't know if I'll ever see you again… take care of yourself…"

"I will… listen whenever you want to pop by and give us a visit, tell me, I'll email you our address okay?" Jac told him.

"Yes of course, I'd like that…" Elliot smiled again.

"Listen, I better get going before someone else sees me… I can't stay and chit-chat I'm afraid…" Jac said.

"Right, I won't keep you, take care…" Elliot told her.

"Bye," Jac said as she hugged him once again, and left.

…

Jac arrived home, a little bit after noon. She left her small luggage in the hall, "Joseph?" she called out, "I'm home…"

She walked into the kitchen to see a set table, with lunch served on the table, and Joseph wearing an apron, pouring some wine into two glasses.

"What are you doing?" Jac asked him, as she walked up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Aren't you hungry?" Joseph told her before a quick kiss on the lips.

"Not much... but I'll have some, given you put so much effort into it…" Jac said as she sat at the table.

"So how was the seminar?" Joe asked her as he took off the apron.

"What seminar?" Jac asked, slightly confused.

"Haven't you just been to a weekend seminar with the medical students?" Joseph asked her back, even more confused than her, before he sat down across her.

"Oh yeah, um…"Jac uttered as she remembered what Joe was talking about, "it was good… yeah real fun…" Jac lied.

"I was quite surprised you haven't returned my calls… they have been going straight to voicemail, I assume you have switched on your phone at one point…" Joseph said before he took a mouthful.

"Oh yes… I… I had to switch it off, you know with all the meetings, talks and stuff… and I saw your calls, when I switched it on, but it was late at night so…" Jac lied even more.

"It wouldn't have mattered what time it was," Joseph said as he placed his hand on hers from across the table, "I would have loved to hear your voice even if it was after midnight… I missed you…"

Jac sat there, without saying another word.

"In fact, having said that… without you here, I was wondering how I can't live another day without you… so-" Joseph cut off his words, and reached into his pocket, "what do you say to making the rest of our lives official?" he added as he placed a black velvet box in the palm of her hand.

Jac's body froze.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Joseph asked her.

Jac, without saying anything, took the box with her other hand and opened it, to see a silver diamond ring, with a square stone on top. Jac looked at it, but was lost for words. She definitely didn't see this coming.

"Aren't you going to say yes to becoming my wife?" Joseph asked, in fear of rejection.

"I … really don't know what to say…" Jac said, looking at the ring, then at him.

Joseph stood up and pulled out a chair beside her, "just say yes…" Joseph told her, as he held her other hand in his.

Jac was so confused. She wanted to say yes, even though she never dreamt of getting married. But could she really marry the man she loves, without telling him the whole truth about her?

"Jac, seriously, what is holding you back?" Joseph asked her confused.

Jac didn't give it another thought, "nothing… nothing… it is a yes…" she said as she forced a smile.

Joseph smiled at her, and took out the ring from the box and placed it on her finger, "It's perfect..." Joseph smiled at her, Jac tried to smile back. Joe leaned in and kissed her.

…

After lunch, Jac walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she rested against the door. She sat down in front of her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror, then at the new ring on her finger.

Should she tell him the truth? The truth about her health, which could potentially affect their chance, of having a child of their own?

She was in the middle of these thoughts when Joseph walked into the room, "There you are…"

He walked up to her from behind and started kissing the crook of her neck, but Jac brushed him off, "Not now…" Jac said as she stood up.

"Come on, this calls for a celebration…" Joseph told her as he took her by the waist and pulled her closer, "plus sleeping two nights without you? I missed you… haven't you missed me?" Joseph asked her.

"Yes I have… but I'm not really in the mood… I'm thinking of having a lie down…" Jac added, with her hands on his chest. She wasn't lying… technically… she was still sore from the small stitches she had because of the laparoscopy.

Joseph shook her hands off, "whatever I do, it's never good enough for you is it? For God's sake I haven't seen you in three days, and today on our day off, you don't even want to spend some quality time together?"

"Exactly, just lie with me here… and just hold me…" Jac uttered, before Joseph left the room. Joseph sighed.

He turned around, pulled her closer and hugged her tightly, "I love you…" He said, stroking her hair.

"I love you too…" Jac replied with a broken voice, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**_Thanks for your lovely reviews!_**

**_Next time: Joseph suggests a weekend away with the Byrnes, but facing Lady Byrne again is the last thing Jac wants._**


	6. Chapter 6

Jac was making herself a cup of coffee on the kitchenette countertop in the staffroom, when Joseph walked in.

"Hey, thought you were in your office…" Joseph said, as he joined her side and poured himself some coffee, "I need to talk to you about something…"

"Which is?" Jac asked as she walked away from the bench and sat down at the table.

"Do you have anything planned this weekend?" Joseph asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing in particular...why?" Jac said as she sipped her coffee.

"What do you say, to a weekend away… in London?" Joseph asked her again, "like a mini-break…"

"What in a hotel or something?" Jac asked, intrigued to know what Joseph had in mind.

"Not quite…" Joseph replied, before taking a sip from his mug.

"Joseph you're getting on my nerves, come on… out with it!" Jac snapped.

"…at my mother's…" Joseph uttered.

"You have got to be joking?!" Jac said, as she put down her mug.

"Come on Jac, she hasn't seen Harry since Christmas… or me for that matter…" Joseph told her, as he faced her.

"or to show off our engagement, you mean…" Jac added.

"that too… after telling her about us…" Joe said quickly as he put his mug to his mouth.

"Wait, wait, so you're saying she doesn't know we're together?!" Jac was furious.

"I didn't have the chance to speak to her properly… and now is the right time… Jac, we have to tell her at some point," Joseph tried to explain.

"Do you honestly think, your mother is going to be pleased to see my face again after what happened with-" Jac paused and looked down, "-you know what I'm referring to." She couldn't bring herself to mention Lord Byrne.

"I know, but it doesn't matter now. That is in the past and I have moved on. What matters now, is our future. She has to accept that," Joseph told her, as he placed his hand on hers.

Jac said nothing, removed her hand from his, took her mug and left the room.

…

After some more persuasion off Joe, Jac realised Joe was right. They had to move on and focus on their future rather than dwelling on the past… and quite frankly she didn't care if Lady Byrne couldn't accept her in their family. Joseph had forgiven her and that was what mattered at the end of the day.

"Are you read-" Joseph asked Jac as he walked into their bedroom, Friday evening. Jac was getting ready for dinner with the Byrnes. He soon cut off his question, as soon as he was Jac in her dress. A white, sleeveless, V-neck, stretch dress.

"Is it too formal?" Jac asked him, as she put her hands on her hips.

"No… it's… perfect…" Joe uttered as he eyed her over.

"Great… my bag is packed, you can take it out to the car," she said as she turned to her dresser and took out a necklace from a box and put it around her neck.

"ah, allow me…" Joseph said as he approached her from behind to pin it together for her. Jac let him. When he was done, Joseph looked over Jac's shoulder into the mirror, admiring her beauty until the necklace caught his eye from the front.

"Wait is that… is that the necklace I gave you… on my mum's birthday? In 2007?" Joseph asked her.

"That's the very one…" Jac said, smiling, looking at both of them in the mirror.

"Wow, you kept it?" Joseph asked her, amazed.

"Of course I did…" Jac replied, as she turned to face him, "it meant a lot to me… _you _meant a lot to me… you still do…" she added.

Joseph smiled and kissed her, "come on, we're going to be late…" Joseph told her before he left the room.

"Yes, I just need to put my shoes on…" Jac said, as she opened her closet.

…

After an hour drive, they arrived at the Byrne family home. Joseph parked the car in the driveway. The both got out, Joseph unloading their bags, while Jac unstrapped baby Harry's car seat and took him out.

Joseph walked up the steps to the front door, carrying the bags and rang the doorbell. The door soon opened by Lady Byrne herself, with Sophia standing behind her in the hallway.

"Ah, Joseph darling! How much I've missed you!" Lady Byrne exclaimed as she saw her son on her doorstep and pulled him in for a hug, "where's Harry?"

"Here," Joe said, as he turned around and held out his hand to meet Jac walking up the stairs with Harry. Lady Byrne froze when she saw Jac in front of her. Jac put the car seat down.

"What's she doing here?" Lady Byrne told Joseph. Jac didn't know what to say, she looked at Joe.

"Oh for God's sake, just bring that baby inside and let them in, it's freezing out there…" Sophia suggested, as she walked past her mum and took hold of Harry.

Lady Byrne made way for them, and Jac and Joe walked inside and stood in the hall.

"You all know Jac… she is now my fiancée…" Joseph began.

Lady Byrne was stunned by the news.

"How could you Joseph? After everything she has done to our family?!" she snapped.

"I know, but what happened is in the past," Joseph replied. He took Jac's hand in his and added, "I love her, I have forgiven her and I moved on… now if you are not willing to do that, please say so and I'll just leave…"

Lady Byrne stood there, surprised at how her precious son had just spoken to her like that.

**_To be continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

"No of course not… I'm not going to be driven away from my own son… because of her…" Lady Byrne said her last words, giving Jac a look.

"Linda dear," Anne Marie Byrne stopped the maid, passing by, "may you take up their two bags to their rooms please?"

"Yes, madam," the maid obeyed her orders as she carried both bags upstairs.

"Ah why 'rooms' not 'room'?" Joseph asked confused.

"Well you are certainly not going to sleep in the same room…" Lady Byrne replied.

"For God's sake mother, we are engaged to be married, we already live together you know…" Joseph said back.

"You are in my house, so you go by my rules!" she said as she gave them both a look, "now take off your coats, dinner will be served soon," she said before she knelt down to pick up Harry, "come on Harry, let's put you in the Moses' basket nana bought you…" she said as she walked into the other room with him.

"I feel like I'm at school… ordering me around…" Jac whispered to Joseph as they took off their coats.

"Jac, she is trying to accept you in our family, just please try and get along, it's only for two days…" Joseph whispered as he put their coats on the hanger.

"Oh and two separate rooms seriously? She is treating us like two kids…" Jac whispered back.

"Don't you worry…I've got a plan…" Joseph whispered and grinned at Jac, before they both walked into the dining room.

"Oh and Joseph don't you worry about Harry, he will sleep in the nursery Sophia used to use for her children, we left it set up… that way you will sleep through the night…" Lady Byrne said sat at the table holding Harry, as Jac and Joseph sat around the table, joining Sophia and her children.

"But what if-" Joseph was going to ask before his mother cut him off.

"Don't worry, if he wakes up, we have a live-in nanny to take care of him," Lady Byrne added.

"live-in nanny?" Joseph asked confused.

"Yes the one who takes care of my children… I moved back in after the divorce…" Sophia added.

"Right…" Joseph uttered. Jac wasn't joining in the conversation; she couldn't help observing the photographs hanging on the wall; family photos with Lord Byrne being in several of them. Jac looked away, uncomfortably.

"Lady Byrne, dinner is ready to be served," Linda walked into the dining room.

"Thank you Linda, and may we have more wine please?" Lady Byrne replied, before she stood up and put Harry in his Moses' basket.

"Yes madam," Linda replied, before walking out of the room.

"So engaged huh? Come on… let's see the ring…" Sophia said, looking at both Jac and Joseph.

Jac was busy playing away with her phone under the table, when Joseph nudged her, causing Jac to look up, "sorry?" she had no idea what was being said.

"the ring?" Sophia asked again.

"oh…" Jac uttered, as she took out her left hand towards Sophia.

"Ah… nice stone!" Sophia exclaimed, with a gasp. Lady Byrne inched a bit forward to observe the detail.

Linda the maid, had walked in with bowls of soup in a tray, walking around the table stopping by each and every one of them, serving them.

"Ah that's exquisite darling… so… when is the big day?" Lady Byrne asked.

Jac and Joseph looked at each other, "Ah we haven't set a date yet…" Joseph said.

"But it's not that big of a deal, not a big classy wedding… just us…" Jac added.

Joseph gave her a look, "and close family and friends of course…" Joe added.

"Right… well if you need any help… you know… catering… a venue… I can help you…" Lady Byrne suggested.

"Ah no thanks, we can manage," Jac replied bluntly.

"So Jac… I know Joseph had to leave his job because of Harry and move to Penrith, but how do you fit in the picture?" Lady Byrne asked, before a sip of wine.

"He asked me to move away with him, and I said yes…" Jac replied, without hesitation.

"Right… and what about your job? I remember how greedy you were when it came to position and power, it was the main reason why you slept with my husband wasn't it?" Lady Byrne said, coldly.

Jac froze.

"Mother, please…" Joseph stepped in.

"I love your son, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make…" Jac pretended to ignore her comment and responded convincingly.

"It's funny how you changed your opinion, you didn't seem to care about him, seven years ago…" Lady Byrne added.

Before Jac could reply, Linda walked in with the main course, "For the main course we have fillet of beef served with mushroom sauce…" she said, as she started serving the plates.

"Ah this was your father's favourite sauce remember?" Lady Byrne addressed her children, observing her plate.

"No, mother it was mushroom and cream," Sophia replied.

"No it wasn't, it was definitely the regular mushroom sauce, the browner the better…" Lady Byrne added.

"No, I think Sophia is right…" Joseph stepped in.

"Joseph, no one knows my husband as much as I do… or better yet… why don't we ask Jac what she thinks? She was upclose and personal with my husband as much as I was, if not more…" Lady Byrne said with a smirk, looking up at Jac.

"Mother, for God's sake that's enough!" Joseph had to raise his voice.

"You know, Mrs Byrne, there is not one day that goes by, that I don't regret what I did, but you want to know something? Your husband was the one who chased after me and practically begged me to get into bed with him… I wonder why? He wasn't satisfied much, was he?" Jac said, rudely. But she couldn't let Lady Byrne carry on with the comments.

"Excuse me?!" Lady Byrne snapped. Jac stood up from the table and headed to the stairs.

"Mother, will you just stop?!" Joseph yelled.

"Did you hear what she just said to me?!" Lady Byrne, said looking at Joseph as he stood up from the table.

"As much as I love you mother, you started it, she was felt awkward to come in the first place, and you kept making her feel uncomfortable with your words. Mother I have forgiven her and moved on, and we are getting married, whether you like it or not!" Joseph yelled.

Lady Byrne paused, "Fine, but when she puts her job first and hurts you again, don't you come crawling back to me!"

Joseph without saying another word, walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs. He knocked on Jac's door.

The door opened to reveal Jac. She made way for him to come inside. She wiped away tears from her cheek as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey come here," Joseph said as he held out his hands open for a hug. Jac couldn't help moving towards him.

"Joseph I know she's your mum and everything…" Jac sobbed.

"Shhh…" Joe said as he stroked her hair, "Don't worry… I love you, and I'm not going to let her come between us,"

"and I'm sorry about what I said… about your dad… I didn't mean to…" Jac said, as she faced him.

"I know… I know… but I said I have forgiven you, didn't I? then there's nothing to worry about… I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, if I didn't… I know that there are no secrets between us now…" Joseph said, as he wiped her tears off her face.

Jac suddenly remembered of her endometriosis, "yeah… I guess you're right…" she paused, "I love you…"

Joseph smiled, "You know what my answer is…" before he leaned in and kissed her.

"It's a shame we have to sleep alone tonight…" Jac uttered, as they broke it off.

"We don't have to… come knocking on my door… 11pm, when everyone is asleep… that is… if you're up for it…" Joseph said with a grin, lowering his hands from her back onto her behind.

"Ahh… I see what you have in mind… we have a deal…" Jac smiled, before kissing him again.

…

At 11pm sharp, Jac only wrapped in her dressing gown, walked out of her room, and locked it. She moved a few feet down the hall quietly, in order not to wake anyone, and made a soft knock on Joseph's bedroom door.

As soon as Joe opened the door, she pushed him in and locked lips with him. Together they moved onto the bed.

"Damn, this is sexy… sneaking around…" Jac said, breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah, but we keep noises to a minimum… don't forget my mother is down the hall-" Joseph told her.

"Yeah I got that…" Jac cut him off and kissed him again.

…

Both of them managed to wake up early, despite the action they had during the night. Jac lay in Joseph's arms, watching the sun rise.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but… last night was one of the best I've ever had, even though it felt a bit awkward," Joseph said, stroking her hair.

"Why awkward?" Jac asked, as she sat up, wrapped in the bed sheet and looked at him.

"I never did this in my mother's house…" Joseph replied. Jac smiled and leaned in for a kiss. But they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Joseph! Time for breakfast!" they could hear Lady Byrne from outside the room.

"Hide!" Joseph told Jac, as he got out of bed and put on his robe. Jac, wrapped in the bed sheet, had nowhere to go. The only solution was to roll over to the side of the bed and fall to the floor. Jac laid with her head bent down, when she noticed something on the floor, in the middle of the room.

"Shit!" she mouthed.

Joseph unlocked and opened the door, "Morning… mother…" he uttered, trying not to let her see much.

"Joseph are you alright? You seem… startled…" his mother asked.

"Yes… yes I'm fine…" Joseph replied. Lady Byrne tried to eye the room, and noticed the ruffled blankets on the bed and women's underwear lying about.

"Right… I'll see you on the table then…" she said before she turned to leave.

Joseph hurriedly shut the door behind her, "That was close," Joseph told Jac, as she stood up from behind the bed.

"Not quite…" Jac said, "she definitely saw these…" she said as she picked up her underwear from the floor.

"Sod it… I don't care what she thinks anymore…" Joseph said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

…

Jac and Joe walked into the dining room, to see breakfast was served on the table.

"Had a good night sleep, did we?" Lady Byrne asked them both as they sat down on the table.

"Yes… we … did…" Joseph uttered, his hand on Jac's thigh. Jac smiled at Joe.

"That's good then… oh and Jac, about yesterday…" Lady Byrne added. Jac faced her, "what I said was out of line… and I apologise…"

"apology accepted," Jac said with a grin on her face, as she took a sip of orange juice.

"If this is what Joseph wants then… I have to accept it…" Lady Byrne added.

"Thank you mother…." Joseph said as he placed his hand over his mum's.

"Oh and remember… this is my house and not a cheap hotel… act a bit more responsible next time!" Lady Byrne told them both, before she left the room.

Jac and Joe smiled at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, we're going to be late," Joseph told Jac, as he buttoned his shirt and tucked it in his pants. They were running late for work that morning.

Jac was busy buttoning hers. Harry soon started crying from the nursery, and Joe ran off to get him, but he peeped his head in the door again, "Oh and could you get me my jacket and blue tie on your way out?"

Jac gave him the thumbs up and Joseph ran to fetch Harry. "Where is that damn nanny?" he muttered to himself as he picked Harry up, "not that I don't love you son, but daddy has to go to work," he walked with him out into the living room.

"Here's your jacket," Jac told him as she appeared in the room and gave it to him, and put her essentials into her bag.

"What about my tie?" Joseph said, as he saw she didn't bring him his tie.

The front door knocked, "that must be the nanny," Joe muttered as he made his way to the door.

"Oh right," Jac said as she turned to go back into the bedroom, "what colour did you want it, again?" she asked him, as she stopped halfway.

"Blue!" Joseph yelled back, from the hall.

Jac went to fetch his tie, while Joe led the nanny in.

"You know what to do Lilly, the usual…" Joseph told the nanny, as he took the tie from Jac's hands and put it around his neck.

"Come on Joseph, do it when we get there, or I can drive and do it in the car!" Jac raised he voice, as she made her way to the front door.

"No, I'll drive, come on let's go… bye Lilly," Joseph said, before he left in a hurry.

…

Halfway there, Jac put her car window down, all the way to the bottom.

"Do you have to open the whole window? It's freezing!" Joseph exclaimed, keeping his eye on the road.

"I need some air… I'm feeling a bit… nauseous…" Jac said, with her face in the window.

"exactly what we need when we're running late… do you want me to stop the car for a bit?" Joseph frowned.

"No… keep going… it's probably because I skipped breakfast," Jac told him, still with her face in the window, trying to take her mind off the nausea.

…

Jac walked into her office, put her bag by her side, her tea on the table and leaped into her chair. She closed her eyes for a minute.

She wasn't ready for another boring day at the practice. She liked her salary, but the job… it just wasn't her. She opened her eyes and looked at the diamond ring on her finger, which reminded her why and for who she was doing this for. But could she really marry the love of her life, and not tell him about her endometriosis? Was this really the life she wanted? But what was she going to do now? Leave? 'It'll break his heart, but if I don't act soon, things are going to get a lot worse'.

A knock on her door, burst her bubble of thoughts.

She got up and opened it to see Joseph.

"Hey, did you have your tea? Are you feeling a bit better?" Joseph asked her, standing in the door way.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she turned, took her mug into her hands, and drank the last bit of tea left in her mug.

"Right… I should get on with my first patient, I'll see you later," Joseph said, confused by Jac's attitude that morning.

"Yes I should get to mine," she said as she took the patient's notes in her hands and both walked out of the office to call out their names.

…

"and you have been having this nausea, a lot more often lately, you say?" Jac asked her 16-year-old patient, with her mother sitting beside her.

"Yes, almost every morning," the girl replied.

"When was your last period?" Jac asked her, as she looked at something on her computer.

"I'm not sure, I am a bit irregular," the girl replied.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Jac asked her, as she turned to face her.

"Pregnant?! She's sixteen!" her mother blurted out.

"She could be…if she's ever had unprotected sex," Jac told the mother, "have you?" Jac looked at the girl.

The girl looked down. She didn't respond. Clearly she was scared to say anything in front of her mum.

"Look, go to the nurse, in the treatment room, two doors down," Jac got the picture. She gave her patient a piece of paper, "she'll arrange a test for you,"

"This cannot be happening!" the mother said, furiously. The girl took the paper and left the room with her mum following.

Jac sighed and lay back in her chair. These irritating patients got on her nerves. But something got her thinking. Speaking of last periods, she realised she hadn't had hers in ages. She was so stressed, it could be that. But with her having endometriosis, it felt weird. But she couldn't be…

She got up and opened the top cupboard above the sink. She took out a pregnancy test and looked at it. She could not believe she was about to do this.

…

Jac and Joe arrived home at the usual time. Joseph prepared some dinner for them both.

He put dinner on the table and poured them both a glass of red.

"Listen, honey, I was thinking about the wedding… why don't we set a date?" Joseph said as they both were about to start eating.

"Joseph… the wedding has to wait…" Jac jumped in.

"Why? We could do it in a few months… we don't have to wait much, are you still having second thoughts? There's nothing much to prepare, we could do it at my mother's…" Joseph blabbed about.

Jac couldn't believe he just suggested that. She was tired of him not letting her speak. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine. But she suddenly remembered. She didn't swallow. She stopped and spat it out again in her glass.

"I mean all we have to do, is call the registrar and order the catering… what are you doing?!" Joseph asked as he looked up and saw her doing that.

"I'm not in the mood for wine…" Jac said as she looked down.

"But you always like a glass of red with dinner," Joseph told her, confused.

"But I'm feeling a bit light-headed today…" Jac said before she took a mouthful of food.

"But if you were, you wouldn't drink from the start… clearly, you remembered of something and then spat it out," Joseph put two and two together.

"Wow Joseph, have you ever thought of becoming a detective instead of a doctor?" Jac said, sarcastically. She stood up to pour herself a glass of water.

"Wait a minute…" Joseph said as he stood up from the table, "this morning… the nausea, forgetting things, you not drinking wine… you could be… you are?" Joseph uttered, as he walked up to her.

"Yes Joseph, I'm pregnant…" she blurted out as she turned around to face him.

"Oh my God!" Joseph exclaimed as he hugged Jac tight, and kissed her forehead and her lips, then knelt down and kissed her belly, which was still flat. Jac stood still, surprised by Joseph's reaction.

"You have no idea, how happy you made me today!" Joseph said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jac looked at him, "remember when we had that one night stand, and you tried to make me believe you were pregnant?"

Jac nodded, "I was going mental, but only because I was with Faye… when I thought you was going to reveal it at the drinks, I had a dream… and seeing you with a five-month bump made me so scared… but you looked so beautiful, and now I can't believe we are going to have a baby together… this is amazing!" Joseph explained, looking in her eyes. Jac just stared at him, amazed, "aren't you happy?"

"Yeah… I am…" Jac uttered, but didn't smile. Joseph smiled at her and hugged her tight. Jac looked over his shoulder with a look of despair on her face.

**_More to come! The next chapter is a big one! Thanks for your reviews, much appreciated x_**


	9. Chapter 9

Jac lay on her back, looked on her left, to see Joseph was fast asleep. She faced the ceiling again, with her hand on her tummy. She couldn't sleep. She still couldn't believe the news she received that day.

'I'm pregnant…' she thought. It felt weird, thinking about it let alone saying it out loud.

Joseph was over the moon, but she couldn't seem to get her head round the idea. When she saw the test came back positive, she had mixed emotions. She couldn't believe it was possible with her endometriosis, but she was happy, she was carrying Joseph's baby. On the other hand, this meant she's stuck with this life forever. Not that she didn't like living with Joseph, she loved it. But there was something in this life she now had, that she didn't like. She couldn't take another day of going to the practice and working as a GP. It was too boring for her.

Now with a baby on the way, she couldn't just leave. She thought of booking a termination but she didn't want to potentially ruin the only last chance she had to be a mum. It was like she got lucky this time… and she didn't want to risk Joseph finding out and ruin her relationship as well. Joseph knew now anyway, so there was no going back.

She turned on her other side and tried to sleep.

…

Jac felt someone's hand stroking the hair of her forehead. She opened her eyes, slowly to see Joseph sitting on the side of her bed and a breakfast tray on her bedside table.

"How are mummy and baby?" Joseph asked, smiling at her.

"It's not even a baby yet… it's an embryo…" Jac muttered as she sat up in bed.

"But it will be… soon. Here… I made you some tea and toast…" Joseph told her as he handed her the mug.

"What's with the breakfast in bed? Don't tell me you are going to do this every morning until I deliver?" Jac said, before she sipped her tea.

"I am going to spoil you rotten until that baby gets here…" Joseph told her with a smile, "I even made you some salad for lunch… just put it in your bag"

Jac widened her eyes at Joe's comment.

"Just have your breakfast, nice and comfortable, I'm going to go take a shower," Joseph said as he stood up and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Jac lay there, holding her mug. She was amazed, Joseph was even more excited than she was, and he already had a baby.

…

"I was thinking, we could get a new cot, put it besides Harry's in the nursery, because by the time the baby will be here, Harry would be like a year old, he wouldn't be old enough to sleep in his own bed… then obviously we'll have to move… the nursery is the only spare bedroom we've got…"

Jac looked out of the window while Joseph drove. He was doing her head in.

"For the love of God, would you shut up?!" Jac said furiously, as she faced him.

"Excuse me..." Joseph muttered, keeping his eye on the road.

"Joseph I'm only 4 weeks along… anything could happen… and besides there's plenty of time to think about that stuff… just calm down…" Jac told him, as she lay her head back against the headrest.

…

Jac was carrying two huge files, while walking down the corridor, heading towards her office. Joseph saw her, from the main desk and rushed up to her side.

"What are you doing? Give me those!" Joseph whispered, as he took the files from her.

"What?! I can carry objects you know!" Jac snapped.

"Not in your condition…" Joseph said as he walked into her office. Jac followed him in and slammed the door shut.

"If you mention 'my condition' one more time, I'm going to lamp you one!" she tried to yell, but she couldn't raise her voice, given they were at work.

"Jac I'm just trying to protect you…" Joseph uttered.

"I am not a little girl Joseph, I know how to take care of myself, but please stop fussing! I hope you haven't told any of these idiots you call colleagues!" Jac stated.

"No I haven't… Jac… I'm just excited that's all… I just don't want anything to go wrong…" Joseph said as he approached her and held her hands.

"Joseph there is nothing you can do, to guarantee that… it's not that I don't like the attention you are giving me… but please stop breathing down my neck, every second of the day…" Jac pleaded.

"Fine, I will back off…" Joseph said, as he leaned in and kissed her, "Don't forget to take the salad I made you…" he told her before he left.

Jac rolled her eyes and sighed.

…

Later that evening, while Joseph was in the shower, Harry started crying and Jac was the only one available to get to him.

She walked into his nursery and sat down by his cot.

"Hey… shhh…" she whispered. She gave him her little finger and Harry wrapped all his around it and started smiling and kicking about. Jac smiled at the sight. With the other hand, she rubbed her tummy.

She looked up and thought; maybe she could do this after all.

…

Two weeks later.

Joseph woke up before Jac. He took a shower and had breakfast. The nanny arrived early that morning. It was odd, how Jac hadn't woken up yet. He made her some tea and walked into the bedroom.

"Wake up, sleepy head…" he told her as he nudged her.

Jac sleepily, opened her eyes, "Joe I don't think I'll come to work today…" she uttered.

"why? Are you alright?" Joe noticed she had gone a bit pale.

"I'm feeling a bit… a bit…" she uttered, before she closed her eyes again, and passed out.

"Jac! Jac!" Joseph exclaimed as he cupped her face, but she didn't reply. He took the covers off of her to see a pool of blood on the white sheets beneath her.

"Oh my God!" Joseph exclaimed as he put his hands over his head. Panicking, he put one of his arms under her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up, taking her out to the car and the nearest hospital.

…

Joseph carried her into the E.D. of St. Mary's.

"Somebody helped me, please!" Joseph yelled. A load of nurses and doctors came running towards him, when they saw her legs covered in blood.

"My fiancée, she's pregnant… she just woke up bleeding…" Joe uttered, as they put her on a trolley immediately and ran off with her. Joseph ran off with them too.

"Sir, we'll take it from here…" a nurse stopped Joseph as they reached two swing doors.

"No I have to go in with her!" Joseph yelled.

"Sir please, wait here, we'll do everything we can to help her," the nurse told him as she closed the door and ran off.

Joseph sat down on a chair nearby, as a tear ran down his cheek.

**_To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Late at night, Jac opened her eyes slowly and found she was facing the ceiling of a hospital room. She was wearing a hospital gown. She felt an IV needle in her left hand and someone else's hand in her right one.

She looked to her right, sleepily to see Joseph.

"Jac…" Joseph uttered as he looked at her.

Jac's eyes moved around to observe the room and try to recall what had happened.

"The baby…" she uttered, as she took her hand from underneath Joseph's and placed it on her tummy.

"Shhh… just rest…" Joseph told her as he stood up from his chair and stroked her hair, trying to get her to sleep again like a little girl.

But Jac looked up to him, "I'm not pregnant anymore, am I?" she uttered slowly, almost in tears.

Joseph paused, trying to hold back the tears, "don't worry about that… everything is going to be okay…"

Jac turned her head to the other side, and let tears roll down her face, while Joseph climbed on the bed next to her and tried to cuddle and comfort her.

…

The next morning, Joseph took Jac home from the hospital. Wearing a black top and her beige coat, her hair hanging down, no makeup on, she walked into their home and headed straight to the living room, with Joseph following, carrying her bag.

The nanny had stayed over the night, to take care of Harry. She was in the other room.

Jac sat down on the sofa, looking around the place, observing Harry's toy mat on the carpet, his soft toys lying around. Joseph realised the sight was not helping the situation. Jac just sat, staring into space.

"You lie here, I'll make you some tea, I'll take the day off," he told her as he kissed her forehead.

"No, just go… I'll be fine…" Jac uttered, still staring into space.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone…" Joseph insisted, standing in front of her.

"I am not alone," Jac said as she looked at him, "and besides, there is nothing wrong with me… just go…" she told him, as she looked away.

"Fine…" Joseph said as he leaned in for a kiss, but Jac moved her face away.

Joseph stood back, and turned to walk away.

Jac stood up and headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

…

Joseph walked into the nursery, where the nanny was, changing Harry's nappy.

"Hey, I heard your voices but I didn't want to intrude… how is she?" the nanny said as Joseph walked into the room. Joseph informed her about the miscarriage.

"It's okay… she's fine… physically… but emotionally and psychologically, not so much… she wants me to go to work today, but I'm worried about her…" Joseph whispered, as he stood by the baby dresser.

"Well you can go, I'm here taking care of Harry, so she's not on her own…" the nanny said as she put Harry in his cot.

"Yeah I guess… listen… keep an eye on her… if anything happens, you call me okay?" Joseph told the nanny, as he looked over his son, then up at the nanny.

"I will do," the nanny replied.

"How was Harry? Did he sleep through the night?" Joseph asked her.

"Yeah, he is such a good baby," the nanny smiled at Joe, then at Harry.

"That's my boy…" Joseph said before he leaned in and kissed his son on his forehead. He turned to leave.

"Listen, Mr Byrne, I'm sorry for your loss…" the nanny told Joe, as he turned around and looked into his eyes.

"Well these things happen… there's nothing we can do now…" Joseph said as he turned to open the door.

Jac, who was listening to every word, outside the room, quickly, ran into their bedroom next door and let Joseph leave the house.

…

Jac made herself another tea and stood with the mug looking outside, at the grey clouds overlooking their garden.

The nanny walked in the living room, and put Harry in his bouncer, "Listen Ms Naylor, I need to use the bathroom, could you keep an eye on Harry please?" she asked Jac.

Jac still stood looking through the glass and didn't turn around, she didn't say a word.

The nanny looking at her back, lost hope, she just ran off to use the bathroom.

It was after a few minutes that Harry started crying, but Jac kept looking outside. The baby cries reminded her again of what she had just lost. She kept staring at outside and left Harry crying. She didn't bother walking up to him, maybe picking him up, giving him a cuddle.

The nanny came running into the room. She knew what Jac was going through. She picked Harry up, she frowned and didn't tell her anything.

While she cradled him in her arms, Jac suddenly turned around, and told her, "Listen, do you mind, giving me some space, take him out of here please…" she said, bluntly.

"What?!" the nanny asked confused.

"Please… take him to the park for the day or something… I want to be on my own…" Jac told her, slowly.

"But Mr Byrne said…" the nanny protested.

"I don't care what Mr Byrne said… I said take him away…" Jac snapped.

The nanny confused, took Harry out of the room and put him in his pram. She covered him with warm blankets, put on her jacket and left the house.

…

"Mr Byrne… it's Jac…" the nanny said through the phone, while she pushed the pram with the other hand, through the park.

"What about her?" Joseph asked confused, seated at his desk.

"She wanted me to leave the house, to take Harry for a walk… she couldn't stand him crying…" the nanny explained.

"What? And you just left her?!" Joseph asked, worried.

"I didn't have a choice, she insisted!" the nanny replied.

"Please, Emily go back to the house, I don't want her doing something drastic… please" Joe pleaded.

…

Jac walked into the nursery, looked around the place, full of baby stuff. She took one of Harry's blue soft toys and cuddled it tightly, as a tear ran down her face.

She left the room and headed to the kitchen. She opened the top drawer and took out a pair of scissors.

**_To be continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

The nanny rushed back to the house, as Joseph told her. She took off her coat and left Harry in his pram for a bit.

"Ms Naylor!" she called, as she walked into the living area and didn't see her in there.

"Back already?" Jac said as she walked into the living and into the kitchen.

"Yeah.. it is a bit cold outside, and I thought it's not good for Harry…" the nanny lied, as she stood in front of her.

"Or you came back to keep an eye on me, you mean?" Jac said, as she poured herself a glass of water.

"No, I-" the nanny tried to explain.

"Give it a rest, I heard what Joseph told you this morning…" Jac told her.

"He's just taking care of you that's all…" the nanny added.

"Focus on doing your job and keep out of my business, okay?" Jac snapped, before she left the room.

…

Jac walked back into the bedroom, and sealed her last few boxes with tape. She took out her suitcase from her wardrobe and started chucking away the last few pieces of clothes she had on the hangers.

She cleared out her dresser. The final box in the top drawer caught her eye. She opened it to see the necklace Joseph gave her, back when they first got together. She smiled at it, took it out of its box and put it on.

She opened the door and pushed the boxes down the hall, towards the door. She walked back in and took out her final piece of luggage. She saw the nanny, cradling Harry on the sofa for a minute, then walked back to the bedroom.

She opened Joseph's wardrobe, and took out one of his shirts, her favourite blue one. She smelled it, deeply, that deep scent that reminded her of Joseph. She put it back on the hanger, and sat on the bed crying.

…

She woke up as soon as she heard Joseph's voice in the living room after he arrived home from work. She got up from the bed, arranged the creases on her top and her hair in the mirror.

She walked out into the living room to see Joseph holding Harry, before he put him down in his bouncer.

"The nanny said you've locked yourself in our room for the entire afternoon," Joseph began.

"Yeah, I lied down for a bit…" Jac replied, keeping their distance from each other.

"Jac, what are those boxes and luggage doing by the door?" Joseph asked, confused, as he moved towards her.

"I'm sorry…" Jac uttered, as she walked past him, towards the coat hanger and put on her beige coat.

"Please don't tell me you're-" Joseph said, fearing his thoughts were right.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this… wife and mummy… I can't do it anymore…" Jac told him, trying to keep calm.

"Jac you can't go… you can't leave… you're still reeling from your loss, you're not thinking straight…" Joseph told her, almost in tears, as he walked towards her.

"I can and I have thought it through… it is for the best…" Jac said, trying to look away.

"No, Jac," Joseph said as he took her hands in his, "I'm gutted about what happened but we can try again, we can have more babies, how much you like…" Joseph was getting carried away.

"No… that's just it!" she said looking in his eyes, "We can't… _I _can't! I have endometriosis, we lost our chance," Jac said as a tear rolled down her face.

"What?" Joseph asked her, shocked.

"I've been trying to pretend that everything is okay, when I found out I was pregnant it was like a miracle, but going through the nightmare of miscarrying it, it was like a sign… that it wasn't meant to be…" Jac said, while she couldn't stop the tears, "the reality is… I'm not meant to be a mum…"

"Jac don't say that… maybe we'll be given a second chance…" Joseph said, as he wiped her tears off her face.

"No… I can't do it… you can… that's why I have to go… and let's face it… I can't work as a GP for the rest of my life, can I? I have to go back to Holby… no family, just me throwing myself into work… that's the way it's meant to be…"

"Jac please…. Even if we don't have kids of our own, we still have each other, isn't that all that matters in the end?" Joseph told her, now tears streaming down his face.

Jac paused, "I love you… I really do… but do you think I can come home every day, see you with your son, and help you raise him? The same kid, whose mother, hates my guts?"

Joseph looked down, "Joseph I tried… you can't say I didn't… but the reality is… all this… it's just not me… Holby is where I belong…" Jac tried telling him.

"Well you certainly can't drive… just stay one more night… then call a cab…" Joseph said as Jac walked away and grabbed her handbag.

"Joseph I drove myself, even when I got a kidney taken out and my stitches detached… I'm fine… I'll just go back to my flat, and rest… and I'll send someone by to pick up the rest of my things tomorrow…" Jac explained, standing at the door.

"So… this is good bye then?" Joseph asked her, looking in her eyes, as Jac looked into his crystal blue eyes about to break into tears.

"Looks like it…" Jac looked down. She lifted her left hand up, "I believe… this belongs to you…" she said as she took her engagement ring off her finger, "Whoever ends up with this ring on their finger, is a very lucky girl…" she said, in tears as she handed back the ring in Joseph's hand. She placed it on the palm of his hand and curled his fingers to enclose it inside. She pressed her hand on his.

"You deserve better… Joseph…" she said in tears, as she removed her hand and turned to open the door.

But Joseph walked after her, grabbed her by the arm and turned her around again, and kissed her, pressing her against the door. Jac kissed him back, but soon broke it off. The rested their foreheads against each other, as tears streamed down both their faces.

"You'll be okay…"she told him, as she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

She walked out of the door, with her handbag and small suitcase, and loaded them in her car. She got into the driving seat, and rested her head on the head rest. She closed her eyes and took hold of the necklace around her neck and let more tears stream down her face. She opened them to see Joseph still standing in the doorway, from the side mirror.

She took a deep breath in, sighed and drove away, with Joseph's image in the mirror slowly fading away until she couldn't see him anymore.

**_Coming Up in the next and last chapter: the bitch is back on the Holby wards, but what kind of surprise awaits her on Darwin?_**


	12. Chapter 12

May 2011.

Jac woke up at the crack of dawn. She opened her eyes, and turned over on her back, still lying in bed. She looked on her left, to see the other side of the bed, empty.

She still felt odd, waking up on her own every day, after getting used to seeing Joseph first thing when she opens her eyes for four whole months.

She tried to shake the thought out of her head and got out of bed, ready to go back to what she really loves.

She took a shower and got herself dressed for her first day back at the hospital.

…

"Ms Naylor… I knew you'd be back in less than six months… so what changed your mind?" Mr Hanssen asked Jac as she stood in front of his desk, already in deep blue scrubs, as Hanssen sat behind his desk.

"Nothing relevant… all that matters is that you need me, I'm here… so if Connie's job is still on offer-" Jac said but Hanssen cut her off.

"It is a pleasure having you back, part of our team... but there's just one problem…" Hanssen said calmly.

"Which is?" Jac asked narrowing her eyes.

…

'It's good to be back,' Jac thought as the lift doors opened and she stepped onto Darwin.

"Jac!" Elliot exclaimed, standing by the main desk. He was talking to a nurse, and easily brought his conversation to a halt, when he saw Jac's face. The nurse wandered off.

"Elliot…" Jac said with a smile.

"Ah it's so great to see you again!" Elliot exclaimed as he gave her a hug, "are you back? You are wearing the scrubs for a reason…" he added as they pulled apart.

"Yes I am back…" Jac said smiling.

"Ah that's marvellous! But wait… what about Joseph? Is he back too?" Elliot asked, confused.

"No… we've split up…" Jac said, looking at the floor, at the mention of Joseph's name.

"Oh, that's sad to hear… you know I thought you were made for each other… there seemed like nothing holding you back this time… what happened?" Elliot asked her.

"It's a long story Elliot… and there's something I have to do right now…" Jac told him.

"Right, you carry on then… but fit me in for a chat over a coffee…" Elliot said with a smile, as Jac started making a few steps away.

"I will do that.." Jac smiled, as she turned to walk away.

Jac made her way down the corridor, past the staffroom and the locker room and arrived at the nurses' station to see Greg Douglas seated on the desk, as he usually did.

Greg thought he recognised the ginger hair when Jac walked past him.

"Hey Jac! What brings you back here? My Irish charm?" Greg told her, smiling, as he stood up and walked up to her.

"Ughh, I think I missed you least of all…" Jac made a face. She couldn't stand his flirty comments, "I am going to need a pager, by the way…" Jac asked as she looked around.

"I take that as a compliment… in there, top drawer…" Greg told her, pointing to the cabinet beside the nurses' station. Jac walked to it and opened the drawer to take out a pager, but she froze as soon as she read the label on it, _Joseph Byrne_. She rubbed her finger over it and put it back, and took out another one.

"So how is Mr Byrne?" Greg asked her, as she walked away, and he walked with her, "he's the stay-at-home daddy is he, while mummy goes to work?" he added.

"I am not mummy!" she snapped. Jac ignored his comment, referring to Joseph and asked him, "have you met the new consultant?" as she stopped in front of the consultant's office.

"Indeed I have… and oh my, she is something…" Greg replied with a smirk, as he stood in front of her.

"_She_?!" Jac widened her eyes at his detail.

"Yeah… see for yourself…" Greg told her with a smile.

Without saying anything else, Jac turned around and without knocking opened the consultant's office door, to see a young brunette seated behind the desk, which used to be Connie's. The woman looked up from her notes when she heard the door opening.

"Don't you knock?" the woman asked Jac.

Jac still standing in the doorway, ignored her comment and added, "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked her bluntly.

The woman stood up from her chair and walked around the desk. She noticed Jac in scrubs.

"I haven't seen you around here either… " the woman asked her as she approached Jac.

Greg was seeing everything from outside.

"Jac Naylor, cardiothoracic registrar… I've been here before and now I'm back… you are?" Jac asked her again, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah Jac Naylor… Mr Hanssen has told me so much about you and your return… welcome aboard… I'm Sahira Shah, Cardiothoracic Consultant…" the brunette said with a smile, "Now I have to run, if you need anything just come knock on my door and ask, okay?" she told Jac with a smile. Jac just stood there.

Sahira walked out of the office, and past Greg while both Jac and Greg turned their heads around to observe her walking away, Greg observing her behind from head to toe.

"Told ya," Greg told Jac, with a smile, as he ran up to Sahira and left Jac in front of the office.

Jac just stood there, looking at Sahira from a distance, while she was talking to Greg at the end of the corridor, already devising a plan to get back the job which was originally meant for her.

**_THE END_**

**_Thanks for your reviews and all your support! You know who you are! X_**


End file.
